This invention relates in general to construction materials, and, more particularly, to a construction member known as a corner mullion which is useful for joining building panels such as shower walls.
Corner joints or "mullions" are frequently used to join together building panels such as shower stall panels or wall panels and to provide a finished appearance to the joint between the panels. These corner mullions can be quickly attached to the panels to form the joint and substantially reduce the amount of time required for the builder to complete the structure being formed from the panels.
Conventional mullions are most typically used to form a ninety degree corner but a builder will often have a need for a mullion which can be used to form other angles that are commonly encountered during construction. However, a builder, particularly a subcontractor, may not be aware of the type of corner mullion that will be required until he is actually at the job site. The subcontractor is then forced to carry with him a variety of mullions suitable for forming the corner angles most likely to be encountered or else considerable delays will be encountered in ordering and obtaining the appropriate mullions. In addition, a need often arises for a mullion suitable for forming odd angles because the panels being joined have been improperly aligned or the structure being formed has an unusual geometric design. Thus, even if the subcontractor maintains a large supply of different mullions, he is frequently likely to lack the right mullion needed for a particular job. The subcontractor must then obtain or fashion the appropriate mullion or use other techniques to finish the corner or joint. In either event, completion of the project is delayed considerably by the lack of an appropriate mullion.